The Plan
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Port Charles doesn't always have the best relationships, so the children of Robin and Patrick, Jason and Sam, Carly and Jax, and Nikolas and Emily decide they want their parents back together. So they form a plan to do just that. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Scrubs

Characters:

Robin Scorpio, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, Sam McCall, Jason Morgan, Jasper Jacks, Carly Corinthos-Jacks, and Patrick Drake.

My Characters:

The Scorpio Kids: Robin and Patrick

-Arabella Madeleine Scorpio (5) - She, along with her 3 best friends, comes up with the idea to get all of their parents back together.

-Catalina Emily Scorpio (3) - She is younger and not really part of the plan.

-Rosalie Samantha Scorpio (2 months) - Too little to be in the plan.

The Morgan Kids: (Sam and Jason)

-Hannah Kristina Morgan (9) - One of the oldest kids. She is working hard to get her parents together.

-Lily Abigail Morgan (5) - Best friends with Arabella, Josslyn, and Alexandria. She is a big part of the plan.

-Nathan Jase Morgan (2) - He is little, so he's not really around the older kids.

-Lauren Lila Morgan (2 months) - Too little to be involved.

The Cassadine Kids: (Emily and Nikolas)

-Devin Nikolai Cassadine (7) -He is the only boy in the plan.

-Alexandria Monica Cassadine (5) - Best friends with Lily, Josslyn, and Arabella. Big part of getting her parents together.

-Paige Alexis Cassadine (3) - Too little.

-Marissa Antonia Cassadine (2) - Too little.

-Mackenzie Renee Cassadine (2 months) - Too little.

The Jacks Kids: (Carly and Jax)

-Kailey Noelle Jacks (9) - She is known for her crazy planning, which helps the kids.

-Josslyn Johanna Jacks (5) - Close to Lily, Arabella, and Alexandria. Big part of the plan for her parents.

-Nalani Jean Jacks (3) - Too little.

"Ari, go put on your overalls." said Robin. She was going to be late again.

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake were not together. She had been surprised when Patrick had continued to stay in the children's lives.

Arabella Madeleine Scorpio was the oldest at age 5. She had her mother's face and her father's dimples. Arabella was stubborn and yelled a lot, just like her mother.

Next was Catalina Emily Scorpio. Lina was only 3, and she looked like Robin.

The baby of the family is little Rosalie Samantha Scorpio. She is only 2 months old. Rosie looks like Robin, just like her older sisters.

"Let's go!" yelled Robin. She put Rosie in the car seat and picked up Lina. Arabella ran ahead. Robin loaded her daughter's into the car.

"Daddy!" yelled Arabella. She ran to Patrick. He leaned down and picked her up.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Patrick. Arabella shrugged. "Arabella Madeleine Scorpio, do you mean to tell me that you ran off?"

Arabella started crying as her dad yelled at her. Robin walked into the hospital. She saw Arabella crying and grabbed her daughter. "What did you do now?" asked Robin.

"I yelled at her for running away!" said Patrick. He and Robin got into one of their daily fights. Emily walked over and took the three little girls.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy together." said Arabella. She sighed.

"I know, Ari." said Emily. She sat Arabella on the desk as she took Rosie out of the car seat. Lina began to run around.

"What are you doing, little girl?" asked Sam. She picked up Lina and walked over by Emily. "Daily fight?" Emily nodded.

"Where are your kids?" asked Arabella suddenly.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Bring them to the park at noon. I need to see them." Sam and Emily nodded.

"Going to the park! Going to the park!" sang Arabella as she skipped happily down the sidewalk.

"Arabella, why did you need to see Sam and Emily's kids so badly?" asked Robin. Patrick had to do an emergency surgery, so Robin had kept the kids.

"They're my friends and I haven't seen them in years."

"You saw them yesterday." said Robin.

"Alex, Lily!" yelled Arabella as she ran up to her best friends. Catalina looked over by the swings and saw her best friend.

"Paige!" Lina ran away.


	2. JaSam

Kailey, Lily, Josslyn, Arabella, Alexandria, Devin, and Hannah were sitting in the playroom of Carly's house. Kailey was standing while everyone else was seated on the carpet. She had a dry erase marker in her hand and she was staring at the white board, which had Robin and Patrick, Sam and Jason, Carly and Jax, and Nikolas and Emily written on it.

"We have Robin and Patrick going on a date." She said. She put a check by their names. "Next are Sam and Jason."

"Our parents aren't going to go for flowers and cards." Hannah said. Lily nodded her head, agreeing.

"Then we'll have to step it up a level." She looked at the two Morgan girls. "What are some things your parents really like?"

"Adventures and danger." Lily told.

"Some easier things. Like things they could do on dates."

"Dad hates to dress up." Hannah said.

"But Mommy loves to dance." Lily smiled. "Daddy hates it, but he used to dance just to make her happy."

"Joss, do you remember if there are any upcoming parties at the Metro Court?" Kailey asked her little sister. Their parents owned the hotel and Carly would usually tell them if there were big parties.

"The hospital charity party is Saturday, which is 2 days away. But Uncle Jason wouldn't go for that."

"Maybe he would." She smiled. "Hannah, Lily, when is the next time you go to your dad's house?"

"Tomorrow night." Hannah answered. "We'll try to talk him into it."

----------

Sam knocked on the door to Jason's penthouse. She was holding Nathan and Lauren in her car seat.

"Hey guys." Jason said, smiling when he opened the door.

"Daddy!" Hannah and Lily hugged their father.

"Uh, Jase, can you help me out?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah." He took Lauren's car seat. "Come in." Sam carried her two year old son inside.

She looked around the penthouse and realized it looked the same. Ever since she and Jason broke up nearly a year ago, she had been living in a small apartment with the 4 kids. She took them to hospital daycare during the days and to Jason's on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and they spent the night every other weekend.

"Dada!" Nathan yelled, reaching for Jason. He took his son from his mother.

"You can stay if you want, Sam. I was going to take the kids to Kelly's or something…"

"That's okay. I have to get to the hospital." Lily and Hannah watched as finally Sam looked into Jason's eyes. They could tell that they were still in love.

"Oh, okay." He sounded disappointed. She smiled at him.

"Maybe another time." She turned to Hannah and Lily. "I have to go, girls. Be good for Daddy." She hugged and kissed her oldest daughters.

"Bye, baby girl." She kissed Lauren's forehead. "Bye Nate." She leaned over to kiss Nathan, who was still in Jason's arms.

Jason smiled when he saw how close Sam was to him. _"Stop thinking like that!"_ he thought. He knew that he wanted Sam back.

"Bye Jason." She said.

"Bye." He watched her leave.

----------

Jason came down the stairs. He had just put Nathan and Lauren to bed. He saw Hannah and Lily sitting on the couch. They turned to face him.

"Sit down, Daddy." Hannah ordered. He did as she said, deciding to humor her. "Have you heard about the party?"

"What party?"

"The hospital charity one. It's at the Metro Court tomorrow night." she said.

"We were thinking that maybe you could go." Lily finished.

"No. I hate big parties."

"But it would make Aunt Carly happy." Lily tried.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Fine." Hannah said, sighing. "At least we tried, Lil." They got up and started towards the stairs. "I bet Mommy would have loved to go."

"Your mother is going?" they froze and smiled, then turned to face him.

"She likes to go to parties, but you know that she feels strange going to parties alone, especially Aunt Carly's."

"Did she say that?" he questioned.

"No, but it's obvious." Hannah said. "Maybe you could take her."

He sat there and it seemed like he was thinking about it. "Hmmm. Maybe I will do that." He told them. "It's time for bed."

They both hugged him and then went upstairs. Once they were out of his sight, they high fived.

----------

Sam was exhausted. She had been at the hospital most of the night and she couldn't wait to go to sleep. Jason had the kids all weekend and though she loved her children, she was glad to have a break.

There was a knock at the door, causing Sam to groan. She got up and went over to it. Two blue eyes looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" Jason automatically asked. "You looked really tired."

"I am. I had to work the end of the nightshift last night." she moved so he could come in. They both went over and sat on her couch. "Where are the kids?"

"I took them over to Emily's." he saw that she was nearly asleep. "You know what, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm gonna go."

"No, you can tell me." She looked at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the hospital charity ball tonight."

"Jason…"

"Sam, I know we broke up, but I think that was a big mistake. I want to be with you and our children all of the time. If you don't, that's okay. I don't want to pressure you or anything…"

"Maybe." She interrupted. "We'll see how things go at the party. Now I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7." He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll see you then."

"Bye, Jase." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it took forever for me to update, but here it is. Just to let all of you know, I have decided to take this story in a new direction. Reread the 1****st**** chapter because some of the kids' names have been changed and some have been taken out of the story.**

**Instead of just making it Scrubs that get back together, it's going to be Scrubs, JaSam, CarJax, and Nem now. But don't worry Scrubs fans. There will still be a lot of them in here.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. CarJax

The kids were now gathered at the park. They had talked their mothers into bringing them. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day of the party. Sunday was the NASCAR race.

"So, I was figuring that we could just kill two birds with one stone and set up Aunt Carly and Jax at the party." Hannah told them.

"What does that have to do with killing birds, Hannah?" Alex asked.

"It's a figure of speech." Kailey answered. "That's actually a good idea, Han. Mom and Dad own the hotel, so they will be there anyway. All we have to do is convince them to go together."

"How are we going to do that?" Lily asked.

"I think I might have an idea." Josslyn said with a smile.

----------

"Hello, Via." Josslyn greeted the lady at the front desk. She had gone to the Metro Court with Alex, Lily, and Arabella. They were going to try and talk Carly into it while Hannah, Kailey, and Devin went to talk to Jax.

"Hi Josslyn. Are you here to see your mother or father?"

"My Mom." She said. Via dialed a number on the phone.

"Hey Carly…your daughter Josslyn, Lily Morgan, Arabella Scorpio, and Alex Cassadine are here to see you…I'll send them up." She hung up. "Go on up to her office."

"Thanks Via." The girls said. They walked onto the elevator just as Hannah, Kailey, and Devin came into the hotel.

"Hi Via." Kailey greeted.

"You're sisters were just here." She told them. "What can I do for the three of you?"

"We want to talk to my dad."

"Okay, I'll call him." She dialed another number. "Hi Jax…your daughter Kailey, Hannah Morgan, and Devin Cassadine are here to see you…I'll send them up." She hung up the phone. "I just had almost the same conversation with your mom."

"Thanks Via." They went up the elevator, making Via think it was a lot more than a coincidence that 2 Jacks girls, 2 Morgan girls, 2 Cassadine kids, and a Scorpio girl came to see Carly and Jax at almost the same time.

----------

"Hi guys." Carly greeted the kids. She watched as Josslyn, Lily, Alex, and Arabella filed into her office. They all had serious looks on their faces as they sat down. "What's going on?"

"We know you still love Dad!" Josslyn yelled, standing on her chair and flashing the desk light in her mother's face.

"Joss, what are you talking about?"

"What Josslyn means to say is that you are madly in love with Jax and you should pursue your feelings!" Lily yelled, standing next to her best friend.

"What Josslyn and Lily mean to say is…" Arabella forced both girls to sit down. "we want you to be happy."

"Yeah, and Jax makes you happy. The two of you should get back together." Alex added.

"What are the four of you trying to do?"

"Come on, Aunt Carly." Lily tried. "It's obvious in your eyes that you are still in love."

"A part of me will always love Jax because he gave me Josslyn, Kailey, and Nalani. But I don't know if I can get back together with him."

"Life's too short not to try, Mommy." Josslyn said to her mother.

"I guess you're right. Thanks guys." She hugged the four girls.

----------

Jax smiled at Hannah, Kailey, and Devin as they came into the office. "Hey. What are you guys doing here? Devin, are you going after my little girl?"

"No, I'm not Jax." He said in a serious tone. "We came to see you."

"Dad, you need to get back together with Mom." Kailey told her father.

"Kay, I can't do that."

"Yes you can, Jax." Hannah said.

"Carly is obviously still in love with you and you still love her." Devin said. "Act on your feelings."

"You kids are right." Jax said. "I'm going to do that."

The three kids left, running down the hallway. They met Josslyn, Alex, Arabella, and Lily. All the kids shared high fives before getting on the elevator.

----------

"Carly, would you please be my date for the party this weekend?" Jax asked his ex wife.

"Sure, Jax." She smiled. "You know, I was just getting ready to ask you."

"I guess great minds think alike." He said.

"Or great minds have even greater kids." Josslyn whispered to Kailey before they ran away.


	4. Nem

"We need something more original for Aunt Emily and Nikolas." Hannah said. She, Devin, and Kailey sat on the bench at the park. Arabella, Lily, Alex, and Josslyn were on the ground in front of them. "We've got the charity thing tonight for my parents and Aunt Carly and Jax and the NASCAR race for Robin and Patrick."

"I don't really know what Mom and Dad will go for." Devin told them. He tried to think of something. "Dad's into the fine dining kind of things. Maybe we could talk him into setting up a date for him and mom."

"Good idea." Kailey said. "I'll see you guys tonight, tell us how it goes."

Devin and Alex went over to Nikolas. He had them for a little while before the ball began, then all of the kids would be taken to the Quartermaines to be babysat by Brook Lynn, Dillon, Lulu, and Dante.

"Daddy." Alex said. He looked up.

"Hey Alexandria. What do you need?"

"Devin and I were just thinking about how lonely Mommy seems lately. Maybe you could do something."

"Your mother and I aren't together anymore..."

"Why not? Mom clearly still loves you. Don't you love her?" Devin questioned.

"I will always love your mother, Devin."

"Then set up a date for her tomorrow night."

"She won't come." Nikolas sadly stated.

"We'll get her to. Come on, Dad. It's never too late for second chances." Alex grabbed Devin's hand and pulled him from the room.

Later that day, the kids were with Emily. Marissa, Mackenzie, and Paige were playing, so Alex and Devin took that as the perfect time to act.

"Mommy?" Alex began.

"Yeah sweetie?" Emily was putting on make up as her daughter looked at her. Devin thought Emily would listen to Alex better, so he went upstairs to distract their little sisters from coming downstairs and ruining the moment.

"You're pretty."

"Thanks, Alex. You're pretty too." she smiled at her 5 year old.

"Daddy thinks you are beautiful." Emily's eyes met Alex's in the mirror.

"Did he say that?"  
"No, but it's obvious. I think he still loves you."

"Why would you think that?"

"He asked me and Devin to ask you to come to his house tomorrow night for a date."

"Really?" Emily couldn't ignore the increase in her heart rate.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll go." she smiled.


	5. Babysitting and The Ball

"Bye Mommy!" Josslyn yelled as she waved to her mother. She turned and entered the Quartermaines. Kailey and Nalani were right in front of her.

"Hey guys!" Brook Lynn greeted with a big smile. "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

"Are the other kids here yet?" Kailey asked.

"Nope, you guys are the first ones."

The door opened and Emily came in carrying Mackenzie and holding Marissa's hand. Devin was carrying Paige and Alex ran in front of them.

"Brook!" the girl hugged her cousin.

"Hey Alex! Emily, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." she handed her younger girls over. "Mackenzie just had a bottle, so she'll be good for a few hourse."

"Okay." Brook said.

"Bye guys." Emily hugged and kissed all of her children before leaving. Dillon entered the room.

"Hey guys. You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" he led the 8 children into the living room where Dante and Lulu were. Pretty soon, Jason and Sam had arrived.

"Wow, you guys are here together?" Dante commented.

"She's my date for the night." Jason told them with a smile. He carried Nathan and Sam had Lauren. Hannah and Lily walked behind them, nearly dying in happiness at the excitement in their father's voice.

"Okay, don't stay out too late, kids. And remember, we don't need another brother or sister." Lily said as she pushed them out the door, causing everyone to laugh.

Arabella, Catalina, and Rosalie were last to arrive. Brook, Dillon, Lulu, and Dante were suddenly regreting agreeing to take on the 14 Jacks, Morgan, Cassadine, and Scorpio kids.

"Let's split up in groups." Lulu began. "Devin, Kailey, and Hannah, you guys will be with Dillon. Brook, you'll take Joss, Lily, Arabella, and Alex. Dante gets Nalani, Marissa, Paige, Nathan, and Catalina. I'll take Rosie, Mackenzie, and Lauren."

Dillon grabbed his three kids and went to an upstairs game room, turning on Guitar Hero. As he played against Devin, the boy told Hannah and Kailey what had happened with his parents.

"Alex and I talked Dad into setting up a date tomorrow night and then she convinced Mom to go."

"That's awesome! I hope this works." Kailey said.

"What works?" Dillon questioned. "Are you guys trying to set all of your parents up."

"Dillon, you know they belong together." Hannah told him. "Please don't say anything."

"Fine." he agreed.

The Metro Court was decorated nicely. When Jason grabbed her hand, Sam felt her heart start beating faster. She knew that she was still in love with him, but did he still love her?

They went to the table that Carly and Jax were sitting at. She was glad that he still held her hand, even after they sat. Her mind started to wander. She wished they had never broken up. The reason had been because he was gone so much with his work and it put a big strain on their relationship. But she would rather be with him and get limited time than be without him.

"Jason." Sam whispered. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. For leaving, for everything."

He smiled. "It's okay." music started to play. "Would you like to dance?" Sam nodded, so he pulled her to her feet and out onto the floor. All they thought about was each other as they twirled around.

Carly smiled as she watched her two friends together. "Awww, Jax look at them! That is so romantic. I hope they get back together!"

"I hope we get back together."

She turned to look at him, her curls bouncing as she did so. "What?"

"You heard me, Carly. I want to be with you. I don't care that you will always have this bond to Sonny and Jason. My life feels complete with you."

"That was the right thing to say." she told him with a big smile before kissing him.


	6. NASCAR and Dinner

"Come on, Dale!" Patrick screamed through the chain linked fence at his favorite driver. Dale Earnhart Jr. continued to lead the lap, racing quickly around the track.

"I can't believe the girls didn't want to come." Robin said. Arabella and Catalina had backed out at the last minute, telling their parents they wanted to stay at Uncle Mac's instead. She had reluctantly agreed.

Patrick turned to face her and that's when it hit him. She looked beautiful standing there in a pair of jeans and a number 8 NASCAR shirt. He knew that she was the one for him. He wasn't going to let her go again.

"Why are you staring at..." he interrupted her by pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She seemed stunned when he pulled away and pulled him back towards her.

"I still love you." Patrick whispered.

"I love you too."

Emily was surprised at all of the candles that lit the living room of Nikolas's house. He smiled and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and they were served food.

"You know, Alex and Devin are very persistant." Nikolas said. "They talked me into this dinner."

"Really? Alex told me that you planned it and she was just supposed to ask me to come." Emily smiled. "I think our children are trying to set us up."

"That explains a lot. The constant need for Devin and Alex to see Sam, Carly, and Robin's kids. And isn't just a little too convenient that all of their parents are starting to reconnect?"

"Looks like we have some match makers." Emily said. "And for the record, I wouldn't mind getting back together with you, on one condition."

"Anything." Nikolas immediately told her.

"You have to stop working so much. Our kids need their father, Nik. You need to be there to teach them and hug them and love them. Okay?"

"Okay." he leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	7. Family

"Hey guys! Come in!" Sam greeted as Robin and Patrick entered, hand in hand. They had all gathered at Sam and Jason's brand new house for a barbeque. They went to the backyard where Sam immediately sat down on Jason's lap in a chair.

Jax and Carly were sitting on the swing together, holding hands. Emily and Nikolas were whispering quietly to each other. And it was nice. They were all happy and back together with the person they loved.

Devin, Hannah, Kailey, Alex, Arabella, Josslyn, and Lily sat in a circle together in the grass, looking happily at their parents. Their plan had worked; their families were complete.

"Time to eat!" Patrick called. The kids all raised each other up to the deck and lined up.

"And just so you all know, you're not as slick as you thought. We know it was you that set us up." Sam told them.

Kailey, Hannah, and Devin rolled their eyes. "Dillon."

"Dillon did tell us, but we would have figured it out anyway." Carly said. "And we'd like to say thank you."

"What?" the kids all said at the same time.

"You helped us find our way back to each other." she came over, giving each child a big, sloppy kiss on their cheeks.

"You are disgusting!" Lily screamed as she wiped off her face. All the girls screamed and ran as their parents started to chase them. Devin stood on the deck, watching them with a smile just as Nikolas came up behind him and grabbed him, throwing his son into the pool.

Jason lifted up Lily onto his shoulders and pulled Hannah and Sam, who held Lauren, into his arms. Nathan ran over and hugged his father's legs.

Devin hugged his father so he got him all wet as Emily picked up Mackenzie from her playpen. Marissa sat on Alex's lap and Paige squeezed between her parents as they all sat on the deck.

Jax spun Nalani around as Carly came over carrying Josslyn. Kailey jumped onto her father's back as he hugged her mother.

Robin held Nalani as Patrick went to her with Arabella and Lina. He smiled at her widely.

This was how family should be.

**And that is the end of The Plan! At first, I was kind of reluctant to write this because I'm not as big of a Scrubs fan as I used to be. Then when I changed it to CarJax, JaSam, and Nem too, it became easier. But now, it's over and I'm kinda sad. I've really started to like Josslyn, Lily, Kailey, Hannah, Devin, Alex, and Arabella. Please review!**


	8. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
